Gravid Med En Idiot
by Luisee
Summary: Kari Lise Bondevik era la perfección hecha mujer, pero su vida se arruinó al quedar embarazada de un idiota. Nyotalia. A/U.
1. Gravid Med En Idiot 1: ¡Sólo dilo!

•**Summary**: Kari Lise Bondevik era la perfección hecha mujer, pero su vida se arruinó al quedar embarazada de un idiota.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Dinamarca X Nyo! Noruega/ Mathias X Kari Lise.

•**N/A**: :3

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Gravid Med En Idiot**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•**•

** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Kapitel 1**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, Kari leía un libro sobre cuentos de hadas. Sobre princesas mágicas que siempre conocen a un príncipe azul.

—Oye —la voz de su hermano menor la saca de sus pensamientos, enfrascados en la profunda lectura— Dice mamá que bajes para cenar… —Emil sólo dice eso y cierra la puerta, ella no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad de contestarle. El menor se va y la deja sola. Pero no es como si eso importe, la verdad no tiene hambre, ni siquiera porque… al presente tiene que comer por dos.

La chica suspira, y luego vuelve a suspirar, sabe que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán más difíciles. Y cuando su novio lo sepa se harán aún más insoportables, porque, de verdad, sabe que ambos tienen la culpa.

Que podría culparlo a él, pero no. Ambos tienen la culpa. Sin embargo, ella está ¿Feliz? Bueno, realmente no sabe cómo está. No sabe nada de sí misma, más que está embarazada y que ya se le arruinó la vida. Pero no raramente no tiene ganas de llorar.

Porque llegó el momento de hablar con sus padres, decir que está esperando un hijo de su novio y eso no es fácil. Pero por lo menos sabe que tendrá el apoyo de Mathias y eso es bueno, muy bueno, hasta cierto punto.

Ella está asustada.

—Anko…—su mote se le escapa de los labios. Kari Lise Bondevik está acostumbrada a marcar los errores ajenos y el hecho de haberse equivocado tanto es de lo más frustrante. No va a poder contarlo a sus padres, no esa noche que se siente tan solita, prefiere estar al lado de Mathias cuando sus papás se enteren.

Porque él la protegerá de las miradas de decepción y los regaños. Porque él no va a tener miedo, y si lo tiene, no lo demostrará, sólo para darle valor a ella o eso es lo que Kari quiere creer. Porque su miedo se hará más grande si piensa diferente.

.

.

.

—Anko —ella lo llama, el danés sonríe y deja de hablar con sus amigos, su linda Kari es más importante que todo en el mundo.

—Buenos días, Kariiii~ —canturrea dándole un breve beso, la chica sabe que instantes antes de entrar a clases no es el mejor momento para decirle que será padre, pero tiene que sacarlo ya. Se queda en silencio, esperando que los pasillos del colegio se vacíen un poco, no quiere que nadie se entere aún, porque en algún momento será inevitable.

—Quiero hablar contigo, con seriedad… —lo dice y ve como él asiente, con una sonrisa boba, una que, siendo sinceros, la enamora— Con seriedad —repite. Estoica y linda a los ojos daneses.

Lo dice, no puede esperar más, ella lo suelta, para el chico rubio es como una explosión en su cabeza. Ella está esperando un hijo suyo, y lo acaba de decir.

—¿C-C-Cómo? —su voz le tiembla por segundos— ¡Kari! ¡Te amo~!—pero en cuando lo procesa, se lanza para abrazarle, pese a eso, ella lo aparta o por lo menos lo intenta. Pero eso no le importa al joven y toma entre sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

Él está más feliz que nunca.

—Yo… —la chiquilla se siente avergonzada, pero no tiene nada que decir. Esa reacción ya estaba prevista. Kari no se inmuta en lo absoluto. Su rostro de porcelana se mantiene sin expresión. Mientras es estrujada con cuidado entre los brazos del danés.

—¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! —pero ella sabe que desde ese instante, él la mimará como a una princesa, eso no le molesta, de hecho le agrada mucho, pero claro que no lo demostrará. Aunque lo ama, no lo demostrará y así disfrutará de la cara linda que pondrá su chico cuando la quiera complacer, y no lo logre.

Sólo alguien tan tonto como Mathias no se pondría a pensar en toda la responsabilidad que implica un bebé. Pero eso, también, fue lo que enamoró a Kari. Aún más.

* * *

** **๋****•**—**๋****•** Fortsat**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

•**N/A**: Lo quise poner así porque todos reaccionamos muuuu~uy diferente. Entonces… ¿Review~? Por favor o me muero T_T


	2. Gravid Med En Idiot 2: Afortunados

•**Summary**: Kari Lise Bondevik era la perfección hecha mujer, pero su vida se arruinó al quedar embarazada de un idiota.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Dinamarca X Nyo! Noruega/ Mathias X Kari Lise.

•**N/A**: Hola :D sin más la conti je je perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática. Aparece Nyo!Finlandia/ Anneli.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Gravid Med En Idiot**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•**•

** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Kapitel 2**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

Las clases habían terminado. Bondevik se relaja.

Todo parecía de lo más normal. Aunque no lo era. Kari sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que su mundo ahora le era más complicado que a las demás chicas.

—¡Oye, Kari! —él la llama con regocijo. Ensanchando la dulce y masculina sonrisa pintada en sus labios— ¡Espérameeee~! —Mathias se hace el escandaloso, quizá lo que quiere es que todos los demás estudiantes alrededor escuchen como llama a Kari, que sepan que son novios y se aman. No quiere a nadie cerca de ella. Menos ahora que sabe que debe cuidarla de todos los posibles males que pueden llegar.

La muchacha por su parte sólo deja de avanzar y lo espero, cuando le tiene a un lado, el danés toma su mano y comienzan a caminar juntos.

.

.

.

—No… —Dice Emil con algo de molestia en la voz.

—¿Ehh? —Peter suspira y hace un mohín— Ayúdame con mi tarea… vamos tú ya pasaste por eso, tienes que saberlo.

Soltando un bufido el chico mayor asiente, sin más opción que darle gusto al pequeño. Anneli llega de pronto con dos tazas de té y galletas, acomodándolas en la mesita de la sala, los jovencitos la vean y se les ilumina la cara. Pero Peter se lleva una gran desilusión al notar que el líquido que hay en la taza es té y no leche.

—Yo quiero leche, Anneli, dame leche —menciona y pide.

—Ah, claro, ahora regreso —la finlandesa toma el recipiente y se va rumbo a la cocina, dispuesta a traer lo que le fue pedido. Emil piensa que ese niño se aprovecha del buen corazón de la chica.

En el marco de la puerta, está Berwald, observando la forma delicada en la que su novia trata al pequeño vecino, que es como parte de la familia, para ellos, contando a Emil. Se imagina a Anneli siendo una mamá estupenda. Sin embargo la imagen mental del muchacho se ve interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono. Desde la otra pieza, Anneli le grita que, por favor, conteste el teléfono, ya que se encuentra ocupada.

.

.

.

En un restaurante, no muy lejos del instituto, Mathias y Kari desayunaban con tranquilidad. Ella seguía manteniendo su esbelta figura, con los meses eso iba a cambiar, pero como le importaba. Ella coloca los brazos sobre la mesa, luego apoya la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, mira un punto fijo de la nada. Y él se pierde en esa actitud fría que tanto lo enamora. Kari es su todo: su novia, mejor amiga, su confidente, consejera, asesora escolar y ahora también es la madre de su hijo y su futura esposa.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Anko? —su voz calmada. Ni lo ve. Tan sólo habla.

—Por verte, soy afortunado.

—¿Sólo por eso? —él es víctima de la observación azulada de ella— Eres muy tonto —dejando el plato a medio comer Kari se levanta y entonces es detenida por su novio. Él la sujeta de la muñeca derecha.

—No has terminado de comer, tienes que comer bien, princesa —odia los motes cariñosos como ese que él acaba de mencionar. Pero lo nota preocupado por ella y su bienestar, se da cuenta que ella es la afortunada de tenerle. Se vuelve a sentar. Terminará su plato.

.

.

.

—¿Quién era? —cuestiona Anneli, yendo hacia su novio después de cumplir el capricho de Peter.

—Era Mathias, dice que vienen para acá —lo gruñó.

—¿Vienen?, ¿Kari? —ella sonríe porque verá a su amiga, como iban es colegios diferentes Anneli no podía ver a sus amigos y novio en la escuela. Pero sonríe, verá a sus amigos, siente algo en el pecho, se siente feliz. No sabe la razón.

* * *

** **๋****•**—**๋****•** Fortsat**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

•**N/A**: Emmmm, ya veremos las reacciones de más personas, para el próximo veremos cómo reaccionan los padres de Kari y los otros tortolitos, sin contar a Peter y Emil o si alguien quiere que un personaje aparezca en la historia díganme :'3 gracias por comentar y por leer sin comentar también.


	3. Gravid Med En Idiot 3: Miedo Y Ya

•**Summary**: Kari Lise Bondevik era la perfección hecha mujer, pero su vida se arruinó al quedar embarazada de un idiota.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Dinamarca X Nyo! Noruega/ Mathias X Kari Lise.

•**N/A**: Hola, regresé y pues tenía que actualizar ya uwu, piedad por las potenciales faltas de ortografía y gramática. Aparece Nyo! Finlandia/ Anneli y Nyo! Hong Kong/ Jun Li. Y gracias por sus comentarios :33 sí alguien tiene un mejor nombre para Nyo! Hong Kong me dice ._.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Gravid Med En Idiot**๋****•**—**๋****•****/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•**•

** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Kapitel 3**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

Frunce el ceño molesta. Simplemente adorable.

—Me pudiste hacer mencionado que llamaste a Anneli, y que le dijiste que iríamos a su casa, ¿Sabes? Mi hermanito puede estar ahí —tantas palabras saliendo de la boca de Kari, sin pausa alguna, altera los sentidos del danés, quien se pone contento. Esa voz de ángel es sólo para él. En el automóvil tan amplio en el que viajan el aire se vuelve dulce y cálido para el chico.

—Pero, linda, todo está bajo control. No es como si nuestro hermanito no lo supiera —y ríe sin apartar la vista de la autopista, Kari sólo aparta la vista e ignora el hecho de que su novio acaba de llamar "Hermanito" a Emil. Pero ese gesto de irse por la tangente no es muy común en ella y Mathias lo nota en milésimas de segundo.

—¿L-L-Lo sabe? —la pregunta es tragada por la nada y los ojos de la joven sólo se opacan un poco.

Sólo él lo sabe, no había razón para que nadie más lo supiera aun, pero ahora Mathias piensa que medio mundo ya estaba enterado. Kari relaja la cara y elige sus palabras, su novio es un sensible llorón y no quiere herirlo. No está arrepentida de su estado pero el orgullo no forma parte de su sentir. Ama a su bebé pero de todos modos tiene miedo de ser madre y fallar. Fallarles a todos.

—No… —lacónica voz femenina— No estoy exactamente orgullosa de esto, ¿Sabes? —Mathias parece desvanecerse.

—¿"Esto" es el bebé? —su voz pierde la dulzura de siempre, se le congelan las cuerdas vocales. No puede creer lo que ella acaba de decir, no quita los ojos de enfrente ni las manos del volante— Tú… Eres mi vida, eres mi todo, no me gusta que pienses así porque… —la noruega lo interrumpe con la voz suavizada como nunca antes.

—Yo también te amo —no es que no esté orgullosa de ser la madre de esa criatura. Sólo se siente rara al saber que se entregó a su primer novio sin más nada. ¿Cómo podría verla él? ¿Cómo una chica decente? Eso le suena casi imposible. La lógica ya no forma parte de su vida pero eso ya no es tan nuevo desde que eligió a Mathias como el hombre de su corazón—Sólo que no quiero que las cosas sa…lgan mal.

—Contigo es más que imposible que las cosas salgan mal, princesa —la voz de Mathias recupera lo que había perdido. Él la tiene que comprender por más difícil que eso pueda parecerle.

.

.

.

Anneli ayudaba con su tarea a Peter, pues Emil había sido muy poco paciente. Berwald también daba su ayuda para que el pequeño lograra terminar rápido. Emil sólo los miraba algo molesto por el hecho que Peter fuera tan cabeza dura y no entendiera. Todo normal. El timbre sonó y Anneli se levantó dejando a su novio como el encargado de explicarle al niño lo que debía hacer para terminar su trabajo extra clase.

Emil totalmente serio siente que está en un lugar donde puede verse molesto y serio pero en verdad se siente en casa, porque sus amigos y familia eran de esa manera y él no podía cambiarlos ni quería, por lo menos eso pensaba desde que había conocido a Jun Li.

…

Mientras tanto afuera, un nervioso y feliz Mathias tomado de la mano de Kari pensaba en cómo les diría a sus amigos que sería padre. Estaba tan contento y emocionado que no podía pensar con claridad, ¡Ya quería ver la cara de ese torpe sueco cuando le dijera que iba a ser papá!

La puerta se abrió gracias a cierta finlandesa que no se hizo esperar para abrazar cálidamente a su amiga, quien con su cara fría y todo, correspondió el abrazo, muy gustosa.

Pasaron a la sala, Kari encontró a su hermano menor junto a Peter y Berwald, se sentaron y dejaron que Anneli los atendiera como la dulce anfitriona que era, mientras Mathias se quedaba callado y chillaba despacio, conteniéndose. Ignoraba lo que iba a pasar. Kari bebía un té, cortesía de su amiga, ella miró a todos y lo soltó sin más:

—Estoy embarazada.

Anneli abrió grande sus ojos violáceos. Sorprendida y atónita. Peter logró entender el hecho pero no las consecuencias. El serio sueco sólo levantó las cejas y luego fijó sus ojos en Mathias, quien estaba más que desecho por no ser él quien diera la nueva noticia. Pero de todos, el más pasmado era Emil… Su hermana estaba embarazada, lo primero que pensó fue la reacción de sus padres, lo que imaginó no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

—A-ah, pues felicidades —Anneli rompió el silencio, yendo a abrazar a su amiga— Felicidades a los dos —Berwald dijo lo mismo con su típica voz. Fue entonces que Peter comenzó a hacer preguntas. Y la pareja sueco finlandesa volcó su atención a él.

Emil se levantó y fue afuera de la casa, Kari lo siguió, sabía lo que quería. Mathias no sabía si ir el también pero al final pensó que eso sería lo mejor. Sólo los ojos de Anneli y su novio se encontraron, algo preocupados.

…

—No te pongas así, Emil justo hoy se lo diremos a tus padres y todo saldrá bien —Mathias había sido el primero en hablar, no podía quedarse callado, ese par de hermanos no eran exactamente elocuentes.

—No, no iremos hoy… —antes de que Emil pueda contestar Kari lo corrige. Emil entiende que su hermana está asustada, y no la culpa de nada, ya que la ama, sólo le preocupa su bienestar. Mathias está algo contrariado, ¿Por qué ella no quiere ver a sus padres? — Me quedaré hoy en tu casa…esta noche —murmura para con su novio Kari.

—Sí, claro —y los ojos del danés de iluminan como siempre que va a estar cerca de ella, su dulce princesa. Aunque no la entienda.

—Todo estará bien… hermana —la mano de Emil se posa sobre el hombro de Kari, porque él sabe que tiene miedo, y por lo menos ese día necesitará pensar. Y claro que iba estar ahí, para ayudarla. Incluso si tenía que mentir, incluso si sus padres se molestaban al enterarse.

* * *

** **๋****•**—**๋****•**Fortsat**๋****•**—**๋****•****

* * *

•**N/A**:Sí, ella tiene miedo :'c pobre, sus papás no tendrán piedad, quizá sí :33 nadie sabe. Bien entonces ¡Gracias por leer :DD!


End file.
